both
by park lym
Summary: "eomma, appa kemana? Kenapa tidak pulang-pulang?" "tunggu sayang appa sedang bekerja" . "apa kamu tidak merindukan anakmu sehun? aku tahu kau sedang tidak ingin pergi dari istri keduamu" . sehun yang sedang dalam masalah keluarganya ingin cepat menyelesaikannya. tapi sesuatu menghalanginya. berurusan dengan yang namanya cinta . GS
1. Chapter 1

_**BOTH**_

_**This story created by baeknote**_

_**Kaisoo – kaibek – chanbaek – chansoo - hunhan **_

_**Rated : M**_

_**Warning : GS**_

Sehun sedang duduk di sebuah sofa. Manik matanya sedang memerhatikan orang yang dia cintai. Ya! Dia sedang memerhatikan eommanya, orang yang sangat ia cintai itu sedang menata vas bunga dengan rapi

"eomma, appa kemana? Kenapa tidak pulang-pulang?" sehun menanyakan hal itu berkali kali tapi sang eomma tidak bosan menjawabnya karna dia juga sangat menyayangi anaknya

"appa sedang kerja sayang, tunggu aja nanti sebentar lagi pulang" kyungsoo yang menjawab pertanyaan anaknya berkali kali hanya tersenyum

"eomma! Kenapa eomma bersikap biasa biasa saja?! Eomma tidak curiga dengan appa yang hanya pulang seminggu sekali? Kantor apa saja tidak berbeda kota berarti malam ini appa bisa pulang kan? Rumahnya disini dan keluarganya juga disini" sehun yang sedikit membentak eommanya. Sang eomma hanya menunduk dan duduk disebelah sehun

"sayang, jangan berfikir yang tidak-tidak dengan appa" kyungsoo menenangkan anaknya yang sedari tadi menggerutu kesal

"haih yasudah terserah eomma, sehun mau beres-beres buat besok" sehun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya

"huuftt kau membuat sehun khawatir, jongin" kyungsoo yang hanya bisa sabar dengan kelakuan suaminya dan harus berbohong kepada sehun selama ini

**Sehun PoV**

"haih yasudah terserah eomma, sehun mau beres beres buat besok" aku berjalan menuju kamarku dan membanting pintu

Aku segera membereskan keperluanku besok karna besok aku akan camping, aku menyiapkan tas besarku dan memilih baju mana yang harus kubawa

Aku hendak ingin mengambil makanan ringan yang berada didapur. Tapi langkah ku terhenti setelah mendengar eomma sedang menelfon seseorang yang kuyakini itu appa

"_jongin pulanglah, sehun menghawatirkan mu. Kau tetap tidak puas kuberi pilihan dan aku menyetujui kalau kau akan pulang seminggu sekali?"_

"_oh ayolah, sehun merindukanmu. Mungkin kau tidak rindu padaku tapi kau harus rindu dengan anakmu. Sehun"_

"_aku tau kau sedang tidak bisa jauh dari istri keduamu itu tapi kumohon pulanglah, hanya sekedar membuat sehun senang"_

**DEG!**

'_apa? Istri kedua? Kenapa eomma menyembunyikan ini dariku? Dan.. apa itu? Menyuruh appa pulang hanya sekedar membuatku senang?'_

"hah ternyata benar. Keluarga ini sedang ada masalah" aku membuka pintu kasar dan segera menuju dapur

Aku melihat eomma yang menyadari aku keluar langsung menutup telfonnya cepat-cepat

"kenapa telfonnya ditutup?" aku melihat eomma gelagapan ketika melihatku

"ahh~ tidak sehunnie tidak apa-apa, eh kau? Sudah selesai beres-beresnya? Mau eomma bantu?" aku hanya menatap eomma dengan wajah poker face ku dan segera berlalu dihadapan eomma

"tidak usah" jawabku dingin

Aku sekarang sedang kesal dengan eomma yang bersikap biasa biasa saja, padahal aku tahu hatinya sekarang sedang sakit. Sakit karna appa yang melukainya. Bagaimana pun caranya aku harus mengetahui siapa wanita itu.

Aku mengambil makanan ringan ku dan segera kembali ke kamarku tapi langkahku terhenti. Aku melihat seseorang namja berpakaian kerja sedang membuka sepatunya dan memasukannya kedalam rak. Siapa lagi kalau bukan appaku

"hey boy! Kau merindukan appa?" appa yang tiba-tiba menyapaku dan aku menjawab dengan sebuah gelengan

"kau tidak merindukan appa? huh sombong sekali kau hehe. Eh ini appa belikan kau kacamata hitam dan jam tangan" appa memberikanku kotak yang diluarnya bertuliskan _Gucci_

"appa tidak membelikan apapun buat eomma?" aku melihat appa sedikit tersentak dengan pertanyaanku tadi. Sukses membuat appa sedikit bingung

"em.. eomma sudah banyak mendapat hadiah dari appa. yasudah kau kembalilah kekamarmu dan siapkan buat besok kau sekolah" lihatkan? Appaku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan eomma. Appaku saja tidak tahu kalau besok aku akan camping. Aku tak percaya appa sibuk dengan pekerjaan kantor melainkan sibuk dengan wanita itu.

**Kaisoo PoV**

Jongin berjalan kearah kamar dimana dulu kyungsoo dan jongin tidur bersama. Jongin membuka pintu perlahan dan mendapatkan wanita yang dulu menjadi wanita yang paling dia cintai sedang tidur damai dikasurnya

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat wajah kalem kyungsoo. Jongin kangen semasa dia dulu masih bersama kyungsoo.

Jongin perlahan berjalan kearah kasur dan duduk disamping dimana kyungsoo tidur. Tidak tahu darimana tiba tiba tangan jongin mengelus pipi lembut kyungsoo

'_Tak tahu mengapa.. tiba tiba aku rindu denganmu, maafkan perbuatanku ini'_

Tanpa jongin sadari kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Kyungsoo menggeliat pelan dan mengerjapkan matanya

"jongin? Kau sudah pulang?" kyungsoo yang tadinya tidur segera duduk yang berhadapan langsung dengan jongin

"ya aku pulang" jawab jongin sembari menatap kyungsoo lembut

"hahaa kau pulang karna rindu dengan anakmu kan?" kyungsoo sedikit tersenyum kearah jongin

"tidak, aku juga merindukanmu" kyungsoo menghilangkan senyuman tadi dari wajahnya setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkan jongin tadi. Terlalu kaget untuk mendengarkannya

Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah kaget kyungsoo, lalu jongin mengacak rambut kyungsoo gemas

"yasudah aku mandi dulu setelah itu aku makan malam" jongin hendak berdiri tapi ditahan oleh kyungsoo

"tunggu sebentar, biar aku yang memanaskan air" kyungsoo berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang terletak didalam kamar mereka

Jongin hanya menatap punggung sexy kyungsoo karna saat ini kyungsoo sedang memakai baju tidur tipis, yah bisa dibilang kyungsoo sedang memakai linger. Jongin hanya menyeringai

Dua menit kemudian kungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi "jongin airnya sudah siap" kyungsoo kaget setelah mendapatkan jongin berbalut handuk yang hanya menutupi bawahnya

Dan tidak kyungsoo sadari jongin segera mendorong kyungsoo kedalam kamar mandi dan jongin segera mengunci pintu kamar mandi

"jjoo..nngin.." kyungsoo sedikit takut dengan tingkah jongin saat ini

"kenapa? Kita kan sudah lama tidak melakukannya?" jongin menyeringai dan kyungsoo bergidik ngeri kearah jongin

"mandikan aku" saat itu juga jongin membuka handuknya didepan kyungsoo. Sontak kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan melihat kearah lain

"jongin! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Pertanyaan kyungsoo tidak dijawab oleh jongin

Kyungsoo merasakan pantatnya sedang dielus oleh jongin dan kyungsoo semakin kuat menggigit bibir bawahnya

"mengapa kau malu? Kita ini masih suami istri dan wajar kalau begini" jongin semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya

Jongin membalikan tubuh kyungsoo menghadapnya. Jongin menurunkan tali linger kyungsoo yang bertengger manis di bahu kyungsoo. Seketika itu juga linger kyungsoo jatuh dengan mulusnya kelantai. Karna bahan kain nya licin dan juga kulit mulus kyungsoo mempermudah kain itu jatuh

Jongin menatap tubuh kyungsoo lapar. Kyungsoo hanya menggeliat tak enak hanya diperhatikan seperti itu

"jongin jang-" ucapan kyungsoo terhenti karna jongin segera membekap bibir kyungsoo dengan bibirnya

"mmhh" desahan lembut keluar dari mulut kyungsoo dan membuat jongin mempercepat aktivitasnya.

**Sehun PoV**

Sehun yang sudah merasa lapar segera keluar kamar dan berjalan kearah dapur. Sesampainya didapur, sehun tidak melihat satupun makanan diatas meja

"eeoommmaaa" sehun bertertiak memanggil eommanya dan menghampiri eommanya dikamar. Sehun membuka pintu kamar dan saat itu juga sehun tecekat kaget melihat baju kerja appanya berantakan di lantai dan saat itu juga sehun mendengar suara-suara aneh dari kamar mandi.

Bunyi shower yang menyala ditambah dengan suara suara aneh. Sehun sudah besar dan dia sudah mengerti tentang hal seperti itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum dan kembali menutup pintu kamar eommanya

"semoga appa dan eomma dekat lagi dan appa segera meninggalkan wanita itu" sehun berjalan menuju kamarnya dan menutup pintunya kembali

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Eh gimana? Kecepatan ya? Duhh cerita sebelumnya aja belum kelar hehe gatel sih pengen ngetik.**

**Maaf yaa kemaren sempet vakum di tapi ini balik lagi kok**

**Okee tinggal di review aja gimana respon kalian. Aku tungguu^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**[Chapter 2] : Both**

Terdengar cicitan burung tanda hari sudah pagi. Sehun mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap kearah jam yang berada diatas nakas

"sudah jam 6? Astaga sejam lagi sudah harus berkumpul. Aku harus buru buru!" sehun loncat dari kasur dan segera cepat cepat mengambil handuk yang berada disebalah pintu kamar mandi.

Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian sehun segera turun menuruni anak tangga menuju ruang makan untuk sarapan. Sesampainya diruang makan dia melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang lovely dovey dengan appanya memeluk sang eomma dari belakang dan.. apa itu? Appa mencium leher eomma?

"ehem" sehun berhehem dan segera duduk disalah satu kursi dan mengambil roti dan susunya. Jongin dan kyungsoo langsung membelakan mata kaget. Kyungsoo segera menjauhi tubuh jongin yang tadi memeluknya erat

"ee..hh ss..sehun? kkaa..au sudah bangun?" tanya sang eomma sengan senyum konyolnya

"iyalah eomma. Jam tujuh sehun sudah harus berkumpul dan sehun sekarang telat" sehun mengigit dua kali rotinya agar sepat habis

"astaga sayang makannya pelan pelan. Kamu nanti tersedak" kyungsoo mengelus elus punggung sehun

"kamu mau kemana? Bukannya sekolah mu berangkatnya jam tujuh?" jongin yang masih santai memakan sarapannya

"sehun mau camping appa. cepatlah antar sehun kesekolah" sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang makan menuju ruang depan untuk membereskan tas tasnya

"hah? Kyungsoo! Lihat anakmu! Apa kau tidak mengajarkan hal baik kepadanya? Lihatlah! Dia menyuruhku seperti aku ini supirnya!" jongin yang membentak kyungsoo dan kyungsoo tidak terima. Kyungsoo membentak balik

"apa kau bilang? Tidak pernah mengajarkan hal baik? KAU YANG JARANG PULANG HANYA BISA BERKATA ITU KEPADA KU?! PERSETAN KAU JONGIN!" kyungsoo sudah benar benar marah. Dia sangat sensitive

"KYUNGSOO! JAGA PERKATAAN MU! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYURUHMU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU! KAU BERANI MEMANGGILKU SEPERTI ITU?!" jongin yang juga sedang emosi berdiri lalu meninggalkan kyungsoo

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan dari ruang makan hanya derdecak kesal

_Lagi lagi.._

Jongin segera kedepan menemui sang anak. Tapi dia bingung sehun tidak ada disana dan semua tasnya tidak ada

"kemana lagi anak itu" gumam jongin

Ddrtt ddrtt

Iphone jongin bergetar tanda sebuah pesan singkat masuk. Jongin merogoh kantongnya dan mencari iphonenya

"sehun? Kenapa dia mengirim pesan?" jongin segera membuka pesan itu dan membacanya

' _appa. sehun ikut dengan teman sehun saja. Sehun tidak mau menganggu dua orang sedang berkelahi. Dan appa mending tidak usah pulang lagi kalau pulang kerjaannya hanya membuat eomma sakit. Sekian dari anak mu –sehun-'_

"YAK! ANAK BEJAT!" jongin sangat marah anaknya menulis hal hal seperti itu. Dia marah besar.

Jongin segera mengambil jasnya lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa berpamitan dengan istrinya. Jongin menuju garasi dan segera menyalakan mobilnya.

**Sehun PoV**

Tadi aku menelfon luhan dan kusuruh dia menjemputku dirumah. Aku sudah malas dengan kelakuan appa yang terus terusan begitu. Aku kasihan pada eomma. Padahal tadi sudah bagus lagi mesra mesra kenapa di akhiri dengan teriakan lagi? Hufftt…

Oiya kenalin ini luhan. Teman satu bangku ku. Aku sudah berteman lama dengannya tapi yang anehnya aku belum pernah sama sekali kerumahnya dan aku belum pernah bertemu orang tuanya. Kita berteman hanya sebatas berteman. Tapi aku... hehe kalian taulah gimana perasaan pria normal jika sudah dekat dengan wanita. Apalagi wanita itu se perfect luhan.

Ya, aku suka dengan luhan tapi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menyatakan padanya secara terang terangan. Aku belum siap. Aku menunggu waktu yang pas untuk menyatakannya. Lagi pula kita ini sedang berada di bangku tingkat akhir pastinya kita hanya fokus belajar karna sebentar lagi kita ujian dan setelah itu kita mencari universitas favorit.

Aku melirik kearah luhan yang sedang menyetir mobil. Wajah cantiknya dapat membuat hatiku bergemuruh. Aku menatapnya dalam. Tidak ku sangka dia secantik ini.

Ddrrtt ddrttt

Tatapanku terputus karna merasakan getaran iphoneku disaku celana. Aku melihat sang penelfon

'_appa?'_

Aku memutarkan bola mataku malas. Aku enggan mengangkat telfon darinya

"siapa yang menelfonmu sehun?" mata sehun bergantian melirik ke wajah luhan lagi setelah mendengar seseorang bicara kepadanya

"ahh biarkan saja. Dari orang tak dikenal" sehun tersenyum konyol kepada luhan dan luhan hanya memberi sehun senyuman biasa tapi bagi sehun itu senyuman yang tidak bisa terbayarkan

**Author PoV**

Beberapa menit berlalu. Sehun dan luhan sudah sampai disekolah. Luhan segera memarkirkannya di garasi sekolah yang dsitu juga banyak mobil para murid. Maklum sekolah sehun dan luhan termasuk sekolah termahal jadi sebagian besar muridnya pada bawa mobil masing masing.

Sehun dan luhan keluar dari mobil dan mengambil barang barangnya yang ada di dalam mobil. Sehum melihat luhan kesusahan mengambil barang yang lumayan berat menurutnya

" ahh luhan sini biar aku saja yang mengambilnya. Kau diam disitu" luhan lalu melihat sehun menuju ke arahnya dan membantu luhan mengambilkan barangnya

"makasih sehun" ucap luhan dengan muka agak tertunduk karna malu

"ahh biasa saja. Tidak perlu mengatakan terima kasih" sehun memberinya senyum termanis yang pernah dia miliki kepada luhan

"ayo kita menuju kesana. Sudah pada menunggu tuh" ajak sehun kepada luhan. Dia segera mengangkat barang luhan yang berat tadi dan dia sekaligus membawa barangnya yang tak kalah banyaknya

"astagaa sehun. Sinii barangku biar aku saja yang bawa" luhan memegangi barangnya yang dibawa sehun

"tidak usah luhan. Orang secantik dirimu tidak boleh membawa barang yang seberat ini. Nanti tangan mu yang lembut itu bisa luka dan menjadi kasar" perkataan sehun sukses mebuat luhan bersemu merah lagi.

Sehun dan luhan segera berkumpul pada kelompoknya masing masing. Demi dewa apapun kali ini sehun beruntung sekali dia sekelompok dengan luhan.

Setelah sampai sehun menurunkan barang barang yang menurutnya sangat berat tapi demi luhan dia sanggup membawa semua itu

"kau baru datang sehun? Kemana yang lain?" Ucap kris sang ketua kelompok

"mana ku tahu. Aku saja baru datang bersama luhan" mendengar itu kris menatap sehun tidak suka. Lalu kris mengalihkan penglihatannya ke lain

"ah baiklah semua sudah datang. Bersiaplah kita akan menaiki bus dan kelompok kita mendapat bagian tengah" ucap kris kepada anak kelompoknya

Kris dan yang lain membawa barangnya menuju bus. Tapi sebelum itu kris memerhatikan sehun yang ternyata sedang membantu membawa barang barang luhan. Kris segera menghampirinya

"biarkan aku yang membawanya" kris merampas barang milik luhan yang berada ditangan sehun dan segera menuju bus

Sehun kaget dengan perlakuan kris begitu juga dengan luhan. Luhan melihat sehun menatap kris tidak suka. luhan segera mengelus lengan sehun

"biarkan saja dia yang membawanya. Kamu tadi sudah cape membawa barang yang begitu banyak dan berat apa tangan dan punggungmu tidak sakit?" sehun menatap kearah luhan dan tersenyum

"demi kamu aku tidak merasa kesakitan kok tadi" luhan juga membalas senyuman sehun dan segera berlalu didapan sehun dan berjalan kearah bus

Sehun menyentuh lengannya

'_makasih kau telah mengelus lenganku dengan lembut'_

Sehun tersenyum senang dan segera belari menaiki bus yang pintunya hampir tertutup. Setelah berhasi menaiki bus sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua arah untuk mencari luhan

Sehun tertuju dengan satu arah. Dia mengingat rambut luhan menggunakan jepit pita warna merah dan sekarang orang yang sedang memakai jepit pita merah sedang duduk besebelahan dengan orang yang diyakini kris

'_aagghh sial, kenapa orang itu lagi'_

"maaf tapi tadi ini tempat duduk ku. Dan menjauhlah sekarang" ucap sehun ketus kepada sang ketua kelompoknya itu. Kris

"maaf juga tapi saya adalah orang yang pertama mendudukinya dan seharusnya kau lah yang menjauh" kris menjaab dengan muka menatap sehun remeh.

"dan asal kau tahu. Luhan duduk disebelahku bukan karna aku yang menyuruh tapi dia sendiri yang menginginkannya" wajah kris menampilkan seringai kemenangan nya

Sehun agak terdiam dan menatap luhan tidak percaya. Selama ini luhan hanya dekat dengan nya dan kalau ada apa apa pasti luhan akan berlari ke sehun meminta pertolongan. Tapi kali ini… luhan memutuskan untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan orang ini? Sungguh tidak di percaya

Sehun menatap kedua orang itu dengan muka yang tidak bisa di tebak. Yang pastinya sehun sekarang sudah kesal. Sehun memutuskan berlalu didepan mereka berdua dan mencari tempat yang kosong

Sehun duduk dua kursi dibelakang kursi kris dan luhan. Ya cukup jauh tapi sehun masih bisa melihat pita rambut merah luhan. Tapi sehun menyerngitkan keningnya heran. melihat pita itu lama lama tenggelam dan jatuh kearah kanan. Dan berarti itu luhan menjatuhkan kepalanya dipundak orang itu?.

Sehun langsung berdiri dan berjalan kearah tempat kris dan luhan. Dan benar saja luhan sedang tertidur pulas dibahu kris

Kris yang sedang fokus memainkan iphonenya melihat ada orang yang sedang berdiri disamping luhan langsung mendongakan kepalanya. Kris tersenyum sombong

"hah kau lagi? Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Apa tidak merelakan seorang putri tidur nyenyak dibahuku? Ucap kris meremehkan sehun

Demi luhan nya sehun nekat menggendong luhan ala bridal tanpa membangunkannya untuk menjauhkan luhan dari kris. Kris tercekat dengan kelakuan sehun. Semua mata yang berada didalam bis melihat sehun kaget dan heran tapi sehun tidak peduli dengan itu. Dia membawa luhan menuju tempatnya tadi.

Sehun menaruh badan luhan dengan pelan dikursi agar luhan tidak bangun dan sehun melepas jaketnya dan menyelimuti luhan dengan jaketnya yang lumayan tebal. Sebenarnya dibus saat ini sedang dingin tapi dia rela apapun demi luhan. Sehun juga sedang memakai jaket yang tidak tebal tapi cukup membuatnya hangat.

**TBC**

**Aduh maaf banget ini yaa. Udah updatenya lama trus dikit lagi ceritanya. Duh pasti pada kesel ya sama author. Maaf deh besok2 kalo bias bakal lanjut fast dan panjang deh.**

**Tapi author minta tolong tetap review yaaa biar authornya semangat lagii.**

**Maaf author ganti nama akun nya jadi park lym bukan baeknote okay ^^**


End file.
